The Doctor and The Cop
by 2rats4writes
Summary: Drabbles about Kyle and Fish. Chapter titles inspired by song titles. More detailed summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Might Have Been

**One Life to Live: Kish**

**Title: The Doctor and the Cop**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live**

**Summary: A set of Short, Medium, and Long drabbles of Kyle and Fish. Set during college, after college, when they've run into each other after for the first time after college, after they've gotten together...so on and so forth. The Chapters are song titles, though the fic may not have to do with the song specifically, it just means that something in that song led me to that drabble. Some may be related some may not be it depends on how my muse works. Like always read and review like always please.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Might Have Been. Song by: Kate Voegele**

Kyle sat in bed reading when the door opened and Oliver walked in.

"How'd it go?" Kyle asked

"My parents hate me." said Oliver "But I don't really care."

"Oliver." Said Kyle with a look

"Okay," said Oliver "I do care, it hurts. But it doesn't hurt as much knowing that you're here."

"I will always be here." Said Kyle as Oliver settled into bed

"So will I." said Oliver giving Kyle a kiss before falling asleep.

Kyle woke with a start and saw no Oliver. It had been a dream. What might have been had Oliver come out of the closet.


	2. Hanging By a Moment

**Title: Hanging By a Moment. Song by: Lifehouse**

**

* * *

**

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, it was bright, and his leg really hurt. He remembered what happened and there were really just two people he wanted.

"Kyle?" he said weakly

"I'm here, oh baby I'm here." Said Kyle rushing to his side

"Good." Said Oliver taking Kyle's hand "Where's my daughter?"

"Right here." Said Gigi walking over with Sierra Rose, "See daddy's all right."

"Can I hold her?" asked Oliver as Kyle helped him sit up

"Yeah." Said Gigi as she slowly handed Sierra to Oliver "I'll give you three sometime. "

"Thanks for watching her." Said Kyle

"Anytime, glad you're all right." Said Gigi giving both boys a kiss before exiting

"Daddy's all right." Said Oliver to the little girl in his arms

"Good, because Poppy Kyle would have killed him if he weren't." said Kyle giving Oliver a kiss

"Nah," said Oliver "I'm always hanging on by one more moment with the two most important people my life."


	3. We Weren't Crazy

**Title: We Weren't Crazy. Song by Josh Gracin.**

**

* * *

**

"Sierra Rose Morassco Fish." Came the announcer's voice. Oliver smiled proudly as his 18 year old daughter accepted her High School Diploma. A tear came to his face as he felt a squeeze on his arm. Oliver looked at Kyle who also had tears in his eyes. Oliver saw that his daughter caught his eye, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Oliver then turned and looked down the row and saw Jason Lewis Fish, his and Kyle's 14 year old son. Sierra's Aunt Gigi, Uncle Rex, Cousin Shane, Surrogate Grandma Roxy, and his best friends Layla and Cristian. Oliver then looked down at his left hand, the gold band he proudly wore for the last 15 years when he and Kyle officially promised forever to each other. Oliver then looked to his other side and smiled as he saw his parents. They had finally accepted Oliver for who he is two months before after Oliver had been shot in the line of duty and realized just how much they had missed, including two grandchildren.

The ceremony ended and Oliver turned as he heard "Daddy!"

"Hey my beautiful flower." Said Oliver picking his daughter up in a hug

"You did it!" said Kyle

"Thanks Pop." Said Sierra

"Way to go sis." Said Jason "Though we knew it was a slim chance."

"Hey." Said Oliver "Today is not the day for sibling banter."

After the pictures were taken, Sierra was off talking to one of her friends, Oliver watched her.

"Hey son." Said George

"Hey dad." Said Oliver "Was it like this when I graduated?"

"Like you have no purpose left?" asked George

"Yeah," said Oliver "is my little girl gonna need me anymore?"

"You bet your ass she will." Said George "She's always gonna need her daddy to mend the broken hearts."

"She seems pretty adamant with Tyson." Said Oliver "I wouldn't be surprised if they get married."

"You're crazy." Said George

"You thought I was crazy for loving Kyle." Said Oliver looking at his husband "Hell I thought I was crazy, turns out we weren't crazy."

"And you're still not." Said George


	4. Wild One

**Title: Wild One Song by: Faith Hill**

**

* * *

**

Oliver walked in at 2am after a grueling case, just wanting to crawl into bed with his husband but instead was greeted by Kyle glaring at their 16 year old daughter .

"What happened?" asked Oliver

"Nothing daddy." Said Sierra

"Daddy," said Oliver looking from his husband to his daughter and back to his husband "Shit, uniform or detective?"

"Brody brought her home." Said Kyle, and Oliver got pissed because he knew exactly where Brody had been that night.

"Tell me you weren't at that party at the University." Said Oliver "Cause Brody was leaving to break it up when I went after the serial killer."

"Yes she was." Said Kyle "Brody caught her with an open beer can, he decided that since she wasn't totally wasted to let us deal with her this time."

"Sierra Rose Morassco Fish." Said Oliver

"It was one drink." Said Sierra "I wasn't even the one driving."

"That's not the point." Said Oliver "You're under age. The legal drinking age is 21."

"Like you two didn't drink before you were 21." Said Sierra

"Learn from our mistakes." Said Oliver

"You guys are such hypocrites." Said Sierra

"No," said Oliver "I never drank when I was 16 years old."

"Neither did I." said Kyle "You're 16 years old you can have fun with out drinking."

"I know, but-" started Sierra

"You wanted to be cool." Said Oliver "I hear it all the time, you don't have to drink to be cool."

"But-" started Sierra

"We'll finish the lecture in the morning." Said Oliver "Right now you're grounded for two weeks. We'll see after I talk to Brody tomorrow if there's any more tagged on."

"What at least two weeks? Maybe more?" said Sierra "Pop come on?"

"No I agree with your Dad on this one." Said Kyle "I see alcohol related accident victims come through the ER every day, I don't want it to be you. Your dad's right, we'll finish this in the morning, you're grounded at least two weeks, maybe more after your Dad talks to Brody."

"Hand over the car keys." Said Oliver "You're not driving either."

"How the hell am I supposed to get to school? Work?" asked Sierra

"Walk," said Kyle "take your bike, it's spring."

"Ugh." Said Sierra throwing her car keys on the table "I hate you guys."

"Fine." Said Oliver as Sierra went stomping off to her room

"So you caught the serial killer?" asked Kyle giving Oliver a kiss

"Yeah," said Oliver "you don't even have to bandage me up."

"Good." Said Kyle as the door to Sierra's room slammed shut.

"Teenagers." They both mumbled as Kyle leaned into Oliver as they walked to the bedroom.

"Remind me what I was thinking 16 years ago when I slept with Stacy?" asked Oliver

"That it would prove you were straight." Said Kyle "It did the opposite."

"I still wouldn't change it for the world." Said Oliver

"At least mine is an angel." Said Kyle, referring to Jason, Kyle and Oliver's 12 year old son.

"You just wait." Said Oliver "Jason will be a teenager soon, that's when they go wild."

"Sierra is a Wild one." Said Kyle

"Just like her mother." Said Oliver "Being Stacy's daughter alone should have told us what we were getting into."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying, thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and added to your story alerts. If you have any ideas for songs leave it in a review or send me a PM. Just so you know I am planning on doing My Confession, the song that is used for Kyle and Oliver, at some point, I just want to really do that song justice since many I do see that as Kish's song. ~2Rats**


	5. Awful Beautiful Life

**Title: Awful Beautiful Life Song by: Darryl Worley**

**

* * *

**

Kyle walked into his house from an 18 hour shift at the hospital to be welcomed by sounds from the kitchen and his husband Oliver trying to get the house ready for the morning, he stood back a few minutes to listen.

"Sierra honey you need to go get dressed." Said Oliver

"Why daddy?" asked the six year old

"Because I have to be at work soon, you have to be at school soon, and we need to drop your brother off with Natalie." Said Oliver

"When will Poppy Kyle be home?" asked Sierra

"Soon, but we're going to let him sleep." Said Oliver, then raising his voice "Because he just got off from a really long shift at the hospital."

Kyle laughed tiredly as he walked into the kitchen to see Oliver doing the morning routine in his Police Uniform, and handing Kyle a cup of coffee "How'd you know I was home?" asked Kyle

"Just a hunch." Said Oliver giving his husband a kiss

"Poppy Kyle!" said Sierra

"Didn't your daddy say you needed to go get dressed for school?" asked Kyle

"I'm going I'm going." Said Sierra as the six year old bounded off towards her room

"She's only six." Said Oliver "I wonder where she gets it from."

"Probably her daddy." Said Kyle

"What? You're more sarcastic then I am." Said Oliver

"But I can't take into account for Sierra's DNA." Said Kyle

"Jerk." Said Oliver

"Poppy!" said the little boy in the height chair

"Aw Jason." Said Kyle "Now this one on the other hand, I can take my DNA into account."

"Toast burn?" asked Jason

"Crap." Said Oliver popping up the toast, which was now burnt to a crisp "I'll grab something at the station."

"Do you want me to take the kids honey?" asked Kyle

"Honestly you look beat babe." Said Oliver "Rough night?"

"You'd think it was Thanksgiving." Said Kyle

"All ready." Said Sierra bounding out of her room.

"All right." said Oliver "let's go."

"Bye." Said Kyle giving both kids a hug and his husband a kiss

"Get some sleep sweetheart." Said Oliver

"I will." Said Kyle watching his husband leave with their two children, he went into the bedroom and saw a bouquet of flowers with a note.

_Get some sleep, I love you. xo Your Fishy._

Kyle smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

At the police station, Oliver walked in and sat at his desk with coffee and a bagel.

"Fish." Said Bo "Can I see you in my office?"

"Sure." Said Oliver going into Bo's office "What's up Commissioner?"

"First off, you have jelly on your uniform." Said Bo handing Oliver a napkin

"Crap." Said Oliver "Kyle had an 18 hour shift last night. I was pulling the morning routine solo. Didn't even notice it."

"You should have seen the crap I got on me when my kids were that age." Said Bo "And secondly I wanted you to know that you can stop wearing the uniform to work, Detective."

"What?" asked Oliver

"I'm making a few changes around here." Said Bo "I may retire soon, Vicki already has John in mind as my successor, therefore we need some damn good Detectives, I'm promoting you and Brody."

"Thank you." said Oliver shaking Bo's hand

"Fish, how's home?" asked Bo seeing the good exhaustion on the young man's face.

"Honestly," said Oliver taking a long sip of his coffee "We could use a nanny, Rex and Gigi are on their honeymoon. Roxy has her hands full with her new man. Chris and Layla have their twins, and I can only ask so much of Natalie. Also, it's been hard to find some alone time with Kyle, he's been working a lot of long shifts. But all in all, it's an awful beautiful life."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, as always reviews are always appreciated. If you have ideas for songs let me know either in a Private Message or a review.**


	6. When the World Comes Down

Finally I have updated. I am so sorry it has taken forever. Life has been crazy and things have gotten forgotten. This one takes place when The All American Rejects were playing at Ultra Violet. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down) Song By: The All American Rejects**

* * *

_Oliver's POV:_

I watched Kyle and smiled. This was truly the perfect first date. The All American Rejects were rocking Ultra Violet, I was finally honest with myself, my parents, and the world. I also had the most amazing man in the world as my boyfriend. I Oliver Fish, mere police officer, was feeling on top the world.

"Nice Speech this afternoon Fish." Said Markko Rivera walking by

"You made a speech?" asked Kyle looking at me.

"Yeah I have it all on tape." Said Markko showing his camera to Kyle

I felt myself start to blush as I heard my speech to the State Attorney General that I made earlier this afternoon.

"_No sir." I said knowing that this was it for me as a cop, but this was too important. I have other skills, I can still make a living even if I'm not a cop._

"_What?" the AG had responded_

"_I can't obey your order." I told him firmly_

"_She's breaking the law." He said with force_

"_Some laws need to be broken." I said_

"_That is not your call OFFICER." The AG said, clearly agitated with my being insubordinate. I knew if I continued I'd be kissing my career as a cop goodbye, but I didn't care. Mine and Kyle's rights were more important than my job. So I opened my mouth._

"_With every single civil right movement in this country, someone, somewhere had to break an unjust law to make things right. And that is exactly what Mayor Lord is doing, so couples like her and her partner, and me and my boyfriend can have the same rights as every other couple out there. We want to get married someday, well maybe, if we ever have a date first." I breathed for a second at the comic relief before continuing and removed my badge. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Mayor Lord telling me to keep my badge._

Markko stopped the tape. Kyle looked up at me with surprise and pride on his face.

"Fish didn't want to arrest Dorian, but she was damn insistent on going to jail." Said Markko

"It's not that big of a deal." I said

"Not that big of a deal." Said Cole Thornhart

"Fish if it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened to me and Hope." Said Starr Manning

"It would have been a damn shame for the LPD to lose you." said Cole "Thanks."

"They're right." Said Kyle as the teenagers walked away

I wrapped my arms around Kyle and pulled him close to me.

"This is a first." Said Kyle

"What?" I asked

"PDA." Said Kyle "Well PDA with me and you. Not to mention you were willing to give up your badge for what you believe in."

"Hey I am proud of who I am, and that I am with you." I told him "I want you with me when the world ends."

"Good." Said Kyle "Because I want you with me when the world meets its end to."

"You want to get out of here?" I asked placing a kiss on Kyle's neck precisely in the spot I remembered drove him crazy in college

"Yeah I do." Said Kyle pulling my lips to his in a deep kiss before leading me out the door. 


	7. Come on in Boy

**Title: Cleaning this Gun (Come on in Boy) Song By: Rodney Atkins

* * *

**

Kyle walked up to his door to see a boy waiting at the door.

"You must be Trevor." Said Kyle

"Yeah," said Trevor

"Dr. Kyle Lewis." Said Kyle "Sierra's Pop."

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Trevor holding out his hand, to shake it.

"It's not me you have to impress, it's my husband." Said Kyle as they walked in

"Sierra, Trevor's here." Said Kyle

"She'll be out in a minute." Said Oliver, who was cleaning his gun, "Ah Trevor right."

"Oliver." Said Kyle eyeing the gun

"Hello dear." Said Oliver

"Sierra's Dad, Detective Oliver Fish." Said Kyle "My loving husband."

"All right I'm almost ready." Said Sierra yelling down the stairs "Pop have you seen my-"

"Dresser." Said Kyle

"How about my-" said Sierra

"Wear the red one." Said Kyle "You put on that shirt that Aunt Kimmy sent you and you'll be grounded for a month."

"Fair enough." Said Sierra

"I'm going to go wash up." Said Kyle giving Oliver a kiss "Dear don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" mocked Oliver

"Be good." Said Kyle disappearing up the stairs, Oliver checked to see that the door to his and Kyle's room was safely closed before turning to Trevor.  
"So, you're the same age as my daughter?" asked Oliver

"Yes." Said Trevor "I have straight A's, I'm never in Detention. You can check with Mr. Vega I know he's a family friend."

"One of my best friends." Said Oliver "Let me tell you something. 16 years ago-"

"Pop dad's about to tell the story about how I almost died." Said Sierra "And turn it into, she's my whole world, I know how to hide bodies crap…again."  
"Oliver Fish." Yelled Kyle from the bedroom

"Sorry." Said Oliver "Have fun sweetie, be home by 9:30."

"Pop?" asked Sierra

"Oliver it's a Saturday night, they're going to UV. Rex is working." Said Kyle coming down the stairs "Shane is watching Jason. 12am. I told Uncle Rex to kick you out at 11:30 and call us when you leave so don't even try staying out later, or next time I won't change what Dad says."

"Fair enough." Said Sierra giving her fathers kisses

"Be careful." Said Oliver "And-"

"Dad." Said Sierra as she and Trevor left

"Really Oliver." Said Kyle "You were cleaning your gun?"

"What?" asked Oliver

"I thought the deal was just your badge on the table." Said Kyle

"Sorry." Said Oliver "My little girl is going on her first date."

"You don't have to scare the shit out of the kid." Said Kyle

"I wasn't." said Oliver

"Oh because, 'hi come in, my daughter will be ready in a minute, please sit while I clean my gun in front of you' doesn't scare the shit out of any kid." Said Kyle, smirking at his husband.

"Brody gave me the idea." said Oliver, and Kyle just shook his head as he started dinner. 


	8. Mine

**Title: Mine Song By: Taylor Swift

* * *

**

Kyle and Gigi were setting up the beach blanket when they heard a splash.

"Daddy!" came the cry of three year old Sierra "Stop splashing!"

"But then it's no fun." Said Oliver

"Wow." Said Gigi "Oliver's just a big kid."

"Shut up." Said Kyle "but, yeah, he is."

"Lucky you." said Gigi as Sierra came running up.

"Water cold." Said Sierra

"Aw baby." Said Gigi "Come hang out with Aunt Gigi."

"Fine, guess I'll go play with Daddy." Said Kyle as he sprinted out into the water and jumped onto Oliver's back causing both him and his boyfriend to crash into the lake

"Well I'm glad you decided to join me." said Oliver "Seeing as our daughter didn't want to."

"You love me." said Kyle

"That I do." Said Oliver as he kissed Kyle passionately

"What was that for?" asked Kyle

"Sophomore year." Said Oliver "Remember?"

"How could I forget." Said Kyle "There's only one big difference between then and now."

"I'm out? And we have a kid?" asked Oliver

"This time you're really mine." Said Kyle

"I was always yours Kyle, whether I wanted to admit or not, my heart has belonged to you since I first laid eyes on you at that rush party." Said Oliver

"As did my heart belong to you." said Kyle

"I love you Kyle Lewis." Said Oliver

"I love you to Oliver Fish." Said Kyle

* * *

**A/N: I am working on Chapter 9 now. Hopefully I'll get it up soon.**


	9. Love Needs a Holiday

**Title: Love Needs a Holiday Song By: Reba McEntire**

* * *

Oliver smiled as Kyle opened the door he had just knocked on.

"Rex and Gigi are watching Sierra all weekend." Said Oliver

"Great." Said Kyle pulling Oliver inside and into a kiss as he closed the door

"We aren't horrible parents doing this are we?" asked Oliver

"No." said Kyle pushing his boyfriend down onto the bed "Sierra is getting quality time with her aunt and cousin and we are getting much needed quality time with each other."

"I know, but-" said Oliver

"Oliver honey, I am a first year medical resident, and you are a cop." Said Kyle "We have very busy lives and when we get home at night, or in the morning, we have a baby girl to take care of."

"You're right." Said Oliver "It's just-"

"Honey sometimes love just needs a holiday." Said Kyle

"Love needs a holiday." Said Oliver bringing Kyle in close for a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Here's number 9. Working on #10 at a bit of a block, but hopefully this weekend my muse will help me out a little bit. Thank you for reading! ~2rats**


	10. Love, Me

**Title: Love, Me Song By: Collin Raye**

* * *

Oliver ran into Rodi's to meet Kyle at what felt like warp speed, he had already been running late thanks to an uncooperative perp. He skidded to a stop at the bar and scanned the room for Kyle, jumping a little as he felt two familiar arms snake around his waist.

"Hey breathe babe, I was late to." Said Kyle

"Hey beautiful." Said Oliver smiling and turning around to look at Kyle.

"What?" asked Kyle, knowing that something was going on inside his boyfriend's head.

"I was just thinking about this letter my Grandma wrote to my Grandpa when they were dating." Said Oliver "It's so perfect for us."

"Do you remember what it said?" asked Kyle

"I have ever since I was a teenager." Said Oliver

"Let's hear it." Said Kyle

"Okay_." _Said Oliver "_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through, I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then 'till I see you again I'll be loving you. Love me._ Grandpa showed that letter to me when I was sixteen. The words had stayed with me ever since. If only I'd taken them more to heart in college."

"They do fit us." Said Kyle "A doctor and a cop." Oliver smiled and pulled Kyle into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So I've always loved this song, and I thought about the type of jobs that Kyle and Oliver have, and how they're both very busy and may run late, but will always be there when their chores are through. Reviews always appreciated! ~2rats**


	11. Need You Now

**Title: Need You Now Song By: Lady Antebellum**

* * *

Kyle's POV:

As I tried studying I looked at the tuxedo hanging on my door, and everything flooded back to just a few minutes ago.

"_Look I've moved on." I said painfully to Oliver after he asked for me to take him back "Okay, and I'm sorry the timing doesn't work but that's life."_

"_So if this huge public ceremony weren't happening tomorrow would you still be doing this?" asked Oliver, I felt a twang of guilt because I probably wouldn't be doing it. Damn he knows me well._

"_Nick's proud of me." I said to Oliver "Nick's proud of who we are together." That was something I had really wanted to get across to Oliver "You can't even walk down the street holding hands with another guy in public, I can't go there again."_

"_Kyle it would be different." Said Oliver_

"_Yeah," I decided to challenge him "Nick can't wait to stand up in front of people and tell everyone how much he wants me."_

"_Wants." Said Oliver cutting me off "Exactly, what I'm asking is do you want him. Because Kyle I love you, but you'd rather make some kind of statement then actually take the time to really build something with me."_

"_Build what Oliver?" I asked, going through what we had in college again would just be too much, I ended up raising my voice a little more than I wanted to "Build what? Some secret that only a few of our friends can know about? I'm not going through that again okay? I need a guy who isn't afraid to walk down that street and hold my hand. Nick and I, we're not perfect but he's what I need."_

_My breath hitched as Oliver put his hand on my shoulder, I don't think he noticed though._

"_I want you to be happy." He said "And you know that."_

"_I want that for you to." I told him honestly_

"_And if Nick, if he can give you what you need, congratulations." Said Oliver. He turned and walked out the door._

And that brought me back here, starring at the tuxedo Nick had brought me earlier that day for our ceremony tomorrow. But all I could think about was Oliver. Not getting anything done study wise I got up and put the tuxedo inside the bathroom, out of sight. I blew out the candles that reminded me too much of Oliver. I think I lied to him tonight. Nick may be able to give me what I need, but that doesn't necessarily make him who I need. I told Roxy that the reason I wanted to tell Oliver about getting readmitted to med school was because he had bad mouthed me to Nick and I wanted to prove him wrong. The truth was I still needed to tell him for it to seem real for me. I needed Oliver because he makes me feel whole. Nick just gives me what I need, except one thing, the need to tell him everything good and bad that happens to me, that is what I need Oliver for.

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to Need You Now and this is what I came up with.**


	12. Falling In

**_A/N: Hey I'm back. I know it's been a long time. Life's gotten in my way of FanFics, but I have some time to get back to them now._**

* * *

**Title: Falling In. Song By: Lifehouse**

Oliver sat in his office in the Llanview Police Department looking over a case file when his friend Robert Ford knocked and walked into his office.

"Am I crazy?" asked Ford

"That depends." Said Oliver "What are we talking about?"

"I'm falling in love with the mother of my child." Said Ford

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Oliver

"You aren't in love with the mother of your child." Said Ford

"Yes the mother of my child who drowned the day Sierra was born?" asked Oliver

"Right." Said Ford

"Not to mention I'm madly in love with my boyfriend and had only slept with Stacey when I was so far in the closet I had myself convinced I was straight." Said Oliver

"Good point." Said Ford "But given that Jessica isn't dead and I'm not gay. What the hell do I do?"

"Well you two are always going to be connected to one another because of Ryder." Said Oliver "You either need to tell her or figure out a way to get over her and still be around her."

"That's so helpful." Said Ford

"Seriously, where would Kyle and I be if I had never gone to see him the night before he was supposed to marry Nick? Or if he never stopped the wedding?" asked Oliver "Most likely miserable and truly wondering what if. Best thing to do is for you and Jessica figure out exactly what you mean to one another."  
"I'm scared." Said Ford looking like a four year old

"Of what?" asked Oliver "Falling in love?"

"Yes." Said Ford

"You're an idiot." Said Oliver smirking.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kyle was looking over a chart when he saw Jessica looking panicked.

"Jessica, are you okay?" asked Kyle

"I need to talk to someone." Said Jessica "But I'm not sure I'm ready to trust another psychologist."

"How about a friend who happens to be an MD?" asked Kyle "I've got a little time before I have to meet Oliver for lunch."

"Sure." Said Jessica "I think I'm falling in love with Ford."

"Wow." Said Kyle "And that would be a bad thing?"

"Yes, No, I don't know." Said Jessica "I mean he and I didn't exactly conceive Ryder out of love. More like a ton of confusion."

"Jessica that doesn't change how much you and Ford both love Ryder." Said Kyle "Is Ford in love with you?"

"Maybe." Said Jessica "But the thing is that he was in love Tess not me."

"Jessica, Tess is still a part of you, you just have control of her." Said Kyle "So maybe is it possible that not Tess, but you were falling in love with Ford?"

"Grr." Said Jessica "Why do you have to sound all right and smart?"

"So I can have the upper hand in conversations like these with my boyfriend." Smirked Kyle "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not sure." Said Jessica "Falling in love?"

* * *

**_So that's #12, Falling In by Lifehouse. The plot bunnies took over (as well as my shipping of Jessica and Ford.) I like to think that Ford and Fish remained friends after they were no longer roommates. Hopefully #13 will be up in time for Christmas next week. I'm thinking a Christmas song and a couple College drabbles! ~2rats_**


	13. I'll be Home for Christmas

**Title: I'll be home for Christmas Song By: Various Artists**

Kyle looked at the clock as he quietly tucked 2 year old Sierra into bed, who had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie. Oliver was undercover on a case and had been gone for almost a week, it wasn't unusual , but it was the day before Christmas Eve and Kyle hadn't heard anything except that Oliver had yet to miss a check in with John and Bo. Kyle smiled as his phone beeped and saw a text from Oliver.

'_I know it's been way too long. I'll be home for Christmas. I promise. I love you. Love O.'_

Two days later when Kyle got to Llanfair, Viki promptly took Sierra to help her and Gigi in the kitchen and told Kyle that Natalie and John were in the living room.

Kyle walked in to see John on the phone. Natalie saw Kyle and promptly got up and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Said Natalie "You look like you could use a beer."

"Your right," said Kyle taking the offered bottle from Natalie "thanks."

"Hey Kyle." Said John "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas John." Said Kyle "So um-"

"That was my brother," said John "sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Said Kyle "it's just-"

"He managed to text you the other night." Said John "He told me when he checked in last night."

After dinner, all the kids were opening presents, and Kyle watched Sierra as she started opening her present that Cristian had sent from Barcelona. Then Kyle noticed his daughter stop abruptly and look up.

"DADDY!" she cried Kyle turned around and sure enough there was Oliver standing in the doorway to the living room. The 2 year old ran towards her dad and Oliver scooped his daughter up into a hug.

"Merry Christmas my little flower." Said Oliver laughing as Sierra quickly ran back to her present.

"Welcome back Fish." Said John "I want-"

"I left copies of the my report on your desk and on Bo's." said Oliver "But I'm taking tomorrow off."

"No problem." Said John "It's well deserved."

"You're telling me." Said Kyle managing to finally get a word in

"Come here you." Said Oliver pulling his boyfriend into a deep passionate kiss

"Welcome home Detective Fish." Said Kyle

"Thank you Dr. Lewis." Said Oliver "I told you I'd be home for Christmas."

"Yes. Yes you did." Said Kyle

Laughter filled the air as _I'll be Home for Christmas_ started playing on the radio and Kyle and Oliver shared another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my Christmas drabble. This song seemed perfect for them and the idea just popped into my head. Probably won't have a new one up until after the New Year. So Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (Whichever suits you) and have a wonderful and safe New Year! ~2Rats**


End file.
